


Love is its own temptation

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley is our favorite nervous wreck, First Time, Getting Together, It's probably M but just to be safe, M/M, Post canon, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), literally just after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley never got to the 'to a spot of lunch' part of his temptation. Aziraphale had been much to eager for the alternative. Crowley's a nervous, anxious mess, but he's not going to miss out on the opportunity to be with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200





	Love is its own temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scmnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/gifts).



> Written as part of the [good omens fic writers/readers](https://discord.gg/26jcW4G) server's belated valentine's exchange!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this soft, not as sexy as I had planned for it to be, fic <3

“Well then,” Crowley said, soft smirk on his face. “Let me tempt you t-”

Crowley’s words were cut off at the source as an overwhelming pulse of lust rushed over him. Only it wasn’t his lust. Only it seemed to be rolling off Aziraphale in waves. Only Aziraphale had gasped slightly, and whispered out a soft, “Oh, yes.”

Crowley’s body couldn't decide if it wanted to jolt up in surprise or snake down to the floor in a puddle. So it stayed where it was, half laid back on the bench, and just blinked wildly. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said. He blushed, a lovely shade of pink that fit him so well, and looked down briefly. “Please, continue.”

“No, no,” Crowley said. He gulped, finding that all the blood in his body was flying south for the summer, so it seemed. “That, uh...what?” He was still trying to process it all. 

Aziraphale sat up straight, hands folded patiently in his lap. He smiled, a beautiful, angelic, little grin. “I’m sure you have a routine,” he said. “Or a script or something.” His smile widened a bit and he gestured to Crowley. “Go on.” His eyes lit up and he looked positively eager. 

“Oh, uh…” 

Crowley licked his lips and sat up himself. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He _had_ meant to ask Aziraphale out to lunch. After all, now that they were free agents, they didn’t have to worry about being seen out together in public. But Aziraphale had been expecting something else. And as Crowley stared at that eager, hungry expression, he wanted nothing more than to fulfill that desire. Only he didn’t really have a script or anything (lust was fun, but had never been a particularly large part of his job description). 

“No,” he said, disappointed in himself. “Sorry, that, uh, that’s kind of it.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale’s shoulders dropped slightly, as if he, too, was disappointed. And Crowley loathed himself. Then Aziraphale shifted, his body turning towards Crowley, and he smiled again. “Well, either way, temptation accomplished.” 

Aziraphale glanced up, Crowley following his lead. Still no one watching, he figured. Not that it mattered if they were. Heaven and Hell had no control over them. They could do whatever it was they wanted. And what they both wanted was sex. 

“C’mon.” Aziraphale bounced to his feet, holding a hand out to Crowley. “Your place or mine?”

Crowley took the hand and let himself be pulled up, glad to be holding onto something because his knees shook, the threat of his legs turning into actual jello hanging in the air. “Uh-”

“Mine’s closer,” Aziraphale decided. Then he walked away, tugging Crowley after him.

The walk to the bookshop seemed to take ages as Crowley tried desperately to get a grip on the situation. Aziraphale wanted to have sex with Crowley. More than that, he wanted Crowley to _tempt_ him. Aziraphale, who only a handful of years thought a ride home was moving too fast, wanted to have sex. And before their first real date, even.

By the time they reached the shop, Crowley’s mouth was dry and his brain felt like it was on fire from all the over thinking. And he hated it. He was about to have sex with Aziraphale, the only thing he’s ever wanted for hundreds of years, and he was going to miss it by being a nervous wreck. Worse than that, being so out of it meant he would probably mess it up too. He wouldn’t be good for Aziraphale. And he couldn't live with himself if he let his angel down again. 

Aziraphale unlocked the doors and stepped in. Crowley took a steadying breath and simply forced himself to be calm, cool, and collected. They were going to do this, and they were going to do this right!

But then Crowley stepped through the door and every single nerve he had built up was shot. The shelves of the shop had been pushed back, lining up against the walls. The blinds were drawn tight on the windows, and the door shut hard, locking behind Crowley. In the center of the room was a bed. It was at least a king. And it had lovely, red sheets that looked like satin. Music was playing from somewhere in the corner, filling the space with a calming melody. And the room was covered in the soft light of candles, even though there were no candles in sight. 

“I thought it should be romantic,” Aziraphale explained. 

He took Crowley’s hand again and pulled him over to the bed. Crowley sat eagerly, glad to no longer have to be supporting his own weight. Aziraphale sat next to him and patted his hand. They made eye contact. Aziraphale leaned closer, eyelids heavy. They were going to kiss.

“Wine!” Crowley announced, his outburst shocking Aziraphale back. Crowley chuckled nervously. “We should have wine.”

Aziraphale’s face lit up and he nodded. “Of course! I’ll go grab some.” He hopped off the bed and raced to the back room.

Crowley allowed himself a few seconds of hyperventilation. He had to get a grip. For somebody’s sake he had to get a grip. He slapped himself on the face and stood up, trying to shake the nerves out. He was Crowley. He was suave, cool, seductive. That was who Aziraphale wanted to have sex with and Crowley would be re-damned if that’s not who he was. 

Crowley tossed off his jacket and glasses, then opened the first two buttons of his shirt, folding it down a bit to reveal the top bit of his chest. He turned to the bed and snapped, a collection of rose petals spreading out alluringly over the covers. He heard a creak as Aziraphale made his way back, so he jumped onto the bed, laying himself out on his side, leaning up on one arm, one leg bent slightly to entice his love.

And enticed he was. 

Aziraphale returned, two glasses of wine in hand, and he melted into a lovely smile as he saw Crowley. Crowley twitched out a smile in return. Aziraphale made a very good attempt at sauntering as he made his way over to the bed. He handed Crowley one of the glasses and sat down next to him. 

Crowley sat back up, the facade of his chill fading away as Aziraphale drew closer. And kept drawing closer. Crowley gulped and held his glass up, between them. “To the world,” he said.

Aziraphale smiled. “To the world.” 

Their glasses clinked and Crowley nearly chugged the entirety of his glass. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow as he took a smaller sip. Crowley chuckled. “Thirsty,” he explained. 

Aziraphale nodded and took the empty glass from him, placing both on the ground. Then he was shifting closer again, eyes starting to close as he leaned in. 

Crowley took a deep breath, eyes bouncing around the room for something else to distract the situation. But there was nothing else. He was going to kiss Aziraphale. But he couldn’t! But he could. But he really couldn’t. But he really wanted to. Only he couldn’t possibly! Only he was.

While Crowley had been ping-ponging back and forth about the logistics of kissing his enemy turned best friend soon to be turned lover, Aziraphale had continued to creep in. And then their lips had touched, just a gentle brush. Crowley’s body seized up, overcome with a wave of emotion, featuring a great deal of fear and anxiety. 

Aziraphale didn’t seem to notice. His mouth opened ever so slightly, pressing harder against Crowley. And Crowley thanked the blessed powers that be that his mouth seemed to have an auto-pilot function. For surely he never would have had the energy to think about opening his own lips in response, or about tilting his head so their noses wouldn’t bump. He was much too busy thinking about how everything was perfect. 

Kissing Aziraphale was exactly like he had expected. Aziraphale’s lips were soft and plump. And they felt wonderful between his own. And Aziraphale made delicious little noises, soft, quiet moans that made Crowley’s pants feel awfully tight. And then Aziraphale placed a hand on Crowley’s leg and they definitely were too tight. 

Crowley felt another one of those lust waves rolling off Aziraphale. He had no time to react before Aziraphale was pushing him down to the bed, rolling himself until he was lying on top of him. Never once, however, did their lips part. 

Aziraphale pressed their bodies together and Crowley’s hips reflexively bucked up into that warm pressure. Being covered by Aziraphale was like lying on a rock on a sunny day in the heat of the desert. 

Crowley’s eyes blinked open, the auto-pilot of his mouth failing him as he tried to regain control. Too much non-thinking had put him back in snake mode, and, really, it was certainly not the time for that. 

“Everything okay?” Aziraphale asked, pulling away from the awkward flubbering that had been Crowley’s mouth. 

“Yep,” Crowley croaked out. 

Aziraphale smiled. He ran a hand through Crowley’s hair as his hips started to grind down against Crowley’s. Crowley clenched his eyes shut as pleasure sparked up his spine. It had been a while since he’d been with anyone. And now he was with the only being in the universe he actually wanted to be with. 

Crowley wasn’t sure which of them had done it, exactly, but in the blink of an eye their clothes were gone. They laid there, skin to skin, moving against each other as they had always wanted. And it was perfect, and wonderful, and everything that Crowley could ever want. 

And he was missing it. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts and anxieties that he couldn’t even open his eyes, couldn’t even look at Aziraphale, study him. His own body was so in shock that he couldn’t even run his hands over Aziraphale’s, mapping out all the curves and divots. He had been dreaming about this moment for so long and he was ruining it. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered, that hand back in Crowley’s hair. Aziraphale was panting in time with each rub, and it was like music to Crowley’s ears. 

Crowley gulped and forced his eyes open. Aziraphale was staring down at him, so lovingly. That was the problem, he figured, with being a demon. Crowley could feel sin like a sixth sense. But love…love he had trouble with. 

“I love you too, dear,” Aziraphale told him. 

Crowley’s body and brain stilled. Had he been that obvious? Had he _always_ been that obvious? Aziraphale’s smile told him that, yes, he probably had.

Aziraphale had been sensing Crowley’s love for six thousand years. And he had continued to be around him. Be with him. Even though for all that time they both knew it would never come to this moment. Aziraphale had been right there in the fray with him. For all of it. 

He was having sex with Aziraphale. _Aziraphale_. His closest friend. The one he knew the most about and who knew the most about him. This wasn’t dramatic, or sudden, or unexpected. This moment right here was a long time coming. And Crowley didn’t need to worry. Because Aziraphale loved him. And even if he messed up or got it wrong, Aziraphale would _still_ love him. He didn’t need to be strong. He didn’t need to be in control. He didn’t even need to be suave. He just had to be him.

That was who Aziraphale loved. 

That was who Aziraphale wanted to have sex with. 

Crowley smiled a proper smile. “Sorry, Angel,” he said. He reached up, cupping Aziraphale’s face, memorizing the way it looked, all hot and bothered as it was. “How about we kick it up a notch?” he suggested. 

Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows. “Whatever do you mean?”

Crowley wiggled his legs out from beneath Aziraphale and wrapped them around his waist. They had all the time in the world to take it slow and do it proper later. This was certainly not going to be the last time they did this. And for now, this first time, Crowley needed everything all at once. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Aziraphale said, his eyes opening in recognition. “Oh, but I didn’t get anything for that.”

“S’alright,” Crowley said, keeping his voice low and soft. Tempting, if you will. “I don’t need anything.”

Aziraphale’s face scrunched up a bit, like he was ready to give a lecture. But then he caught the glint in Crowley’s eye and he nodded. “Ah,” he said. “I see. Rather eager, are we?”

Crowley laughed as Aziraphale pulled his knees together, arranging himself for better access. “Says you. Mr. My-place-is-closer.”

Aziraphale huffed a laugh himself, an air of comfort settling between them. This, Crowley decided, was much more like it. 

“Well, it was closer,” Aziraphale told him. “Only, I suppose it’s no longer my place, is it?”

Crowley quirked an eyebrow at him as Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hip, lining himself up for the grand finale. “How so?”

Aziraphale smiled and were Crowley able to sense love he would have been overcome with it. They made eye contact. “It’s ours.” Aziraphale pushed forward, entering Crowley slowly. 

“That is,” Aziraphale continued, pushing deeper and deeper, leaning himself back closer to Crowley’s face, “unless you want to get a place truly all our own.”

“A place?” Crowley asked, trying to focus on the conversation as the sensation of the world’s greatest pleasure pulsed over his body. 

“Oh, yes.” Aziraphale settled, all the way in, their bodies pressed tight together. Crowley tensed, eager to get the ball, and Aziraphale’s hips, rolling. “Somewhere away from the hustle and bustle.”

Crowley bucked his hips up and down as best he could, managing to get a little bit of friction between them. “You like the hustle and bustle,” he reminded him.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek and Crowley let out a grunt of appreciation as Aziraphale took the hint and started to move. “From time to time,” Aziraphale said. “And we can always visit.”

Crowley’s voice shook as he composed himself to keep talking despite being so full, in more ways than one. “Alright then. Where?”

“Wherever we want,” Aziraphale said. He leaned his head down, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s shoulder, nuzzling his face against his neck. “We’re free.”

Crowley let out a soft cry of pleasure, his legs tightening around Aziraphale, his arms wrapping around Aziraphale’s neck for purchase. He held Aziraphale close as they both took the only pleasure they had ever been seeking from life. They were free. Free to love and free to live. And they decided, they would live in love.


End file.
